1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical interconnection system. The contents of the following Japanese patent application are incorporated herein by reference,
No. 2010-157151 filed on Jul. 9, 2010
2. Related Art
Conventionally known are a surface emitting laser array device in which a plurality of surface emitting laser devices are arranged on a substrate and an optical interconnection that uses this surface emitting laser array device as a light source. In the surface emitting laser array device, each surface emitting laser device outputs a laser signal light of a different wavelength, as described in Nonpatent Documents 1 to 3 and Patent Document 1, for example. The surface emitting laser array devices used in these documents output coarse wavelength division multiplying (CWDM) light signals in which the wavelength intervals between laser signal lights are no less than approximately 5 nanometers.
An optical interconnection system is known that uses silicon photonics and includes a plurality of semiconductor integrated devices that each have an arithmetic processing unit, a modulator, an optical coupler/splitter, and a light receiving unit integrated therein, and silicon waveguides are connected between the semiconductor integrated devices to perform optical communication therebetween, as described in Nonpatent Document 4, for example. This optical interconnection system uses dense-WDM (DWDM) optical signals, in which the WDM optical signals have narrower intervals between wavelengths.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-214430    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-351917    Nonpatent Document 1: Padullaparthi Babu Dayal, Takahiro Sakaguchi, Akihiro Matsutani, and Fumio Koyama, “Multiple-Wavelength Vertical-Cavity Surface-Emitting Lasers by Grading a Spacer Layer for Short-Reach Wavelength Division Multiplexing Applications”, Appl. Phys. Express 2 (2009) 092501    Nonpatent Document 2: Suzuki Teiichi et al., “Monolithic Multiple-Wavelength VCSEL Prototype for High-Density CWDM”, IEICE technical report, vol. 107, no. 198, OPE 2007-86, pp. 101-106, Aug. 8, 2007    Nonpatent Document 3: B. E. Lemoff et al., “MAUI: Enabling fiber-to-the-processor with parallel multiwavelength optical interconnects”, J. Lightwave Technol., 22 (9):2043, 2004    Nonpatent Document 4: Kannan Raji et al., “‘Macrochip’ Computer Systems Enabled by Silicon Photonic Interconnects”, Proceedings SPIE 7607, 760702, 2010